


Honey Pot

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [84]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild NBphobia, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Is it love? Or is it something else?





	Honey Pot

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
Author’s Note: Is it love? Or is it something else?

(^^)  
**Honey Pot**  
(^^)

Peter tried to ignore the thrill that sneaking around behind his fellow Marauders' back caused. It shouldn't be that exciting to be going to a meeting in the kitchens of Hogwarts. After all, it was just the kitchens. It wasn't like he was sneaking out to spend the night playing with an actual werewolf. That was next week's adventure.

It was a struggle, but Peter managed to transform back to a human just outside the portrait of the fruit bowl that marked the human entrance to the Hogwarts kitchens. He just wasn't as good at transforming into his animal form as the other Marauders. He definitely wasn't as good as Lily, who had joined the group just this last winter. She had taken all their notes and had mastered changing into her other form within a couple of weeks. To make it even more impressive, the redhead was a _dragon_, instead of a mundane creature like the rest of them. That had to be a sign of how powerful she was, but just the thought of it made Peter shake from nerves. Lily didn't seem to like him as well as she liked the others. She was even dating James now, and it wasn't even a full year ago that she set him on fire for looking at her for too long.

The pear giggled when Peter tickled it for the handle. Then he slipped into the kitchens. Immediately, he spotted the sixth-year he was meeting. Regulus was just as handsome as Sirius was, but Regulus didn't have the weird habit of stealing Lily's clothes or randomly bypassing the security charm on the girls dorms but refusing to tell them how. If pressed, Sirius would only ever claim to _not be a boy, _as if that was even possible. Peter bet if Regulus knew how to bypass the security charm, he would share that information!

Besides, Regulus _liked_ Peter, as in _liked him, liked him_. That was the best feeling in the world! His entire life, Peter had been the one who was overlooked as a potential dating partner. Now one of the best looking blokes in the school was asking for secret meetings and making out with him in broom closets! He would pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream, but just in case it was, he didn't dare! He, Peter Pettigrew, was finally someone's boyfriend, and even if he occasionally wanted to scream that information in the faces of the girls who had always turned down his invitations to Hogsmeade, he could understand why Regulus wanted to keep it secret for a while longer.

After all, Sirius was bound to be upset that Peter was dating his baby brother. He might even punch Peter! Yes, it was much better to keep it all a secret!

Regulus rose to meet Peter. Wrapping his arms around Peter's waist, the pureblood dipped his head to kiss the corner of Peter's mouth. His gray eyes twinkled with something that was close enough to mirth that Peter accepted that must be what it is.

"I was beginning to worry that you weren't coming," Regulus said.

"I'll always come when you call, love," Peter replied. The words had the heavy feel of a magically binding promise to them, but that was fine. Peter meant every syllable.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC; Bow Before the Blacks; Minerva’s Migraine; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; In a Flash  
House: Hufflepuff  
Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 03  
Subject (Task No.): Travel & Tourism (Task#3: Write about a secret meeting.)  
Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane House Challenge [60] (Peter Pettigrew); 365 [130] (Thrill); Galleon (Hogwarts kitchens)  
Space Address (Prompt): n/a  
Representation(s): Peter Pettigrew/Regulus Black  
Bonus Challenges: In the Trench; Second Verse (Found Family; Nontraditional; Unwanted Advice; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Peddling Pots; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; Unicorn)  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: FR (n/a)  
Word Count: 554


End file.
